Talk:Newhaven Campings
Looks nice :-) 14:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks . We are already opening a camping in Newhaven Pierlot McCrooke 14:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps you should also tell something about excursions that can be organized by the camping? 14:50, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 14:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Anyone interested in stocks? Pierlot McCrooke 15:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I am, how many are you selling? 15:08, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::50% Pierlot McCrooke 15:08, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::And how many can I get? 15:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::What do you mean? Pierlot McCrooke 15:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::You are selling 50% of the stocks, but how many stocks may I have? 15:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::50% Pierlot McCrooke 15:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::All of it? Are you sure?? 15:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 15:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :If there should turn up others who are also interested we can work out an agreement, I don't want to look too greedy 15:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I want to know your plans for this company Pierlot McCrooke 15:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I could create a logo? I'm not a Dimitri, but I can work with photoshop! 15:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 15:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::This might take a little time, but I have a basic on my laptop... I'll upload it soon. 15:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What do you think? Is it okay? 15:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It is ok. Only you have forgotten the s Pierlot McCrooke 15:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Auch, indeed. I'll adjust it. I also simplified the page lay-out a bit, is that okay with you? 16:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Yes Pierlot McCrooke 16:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Up to date again, I'll see if I can do anything else later. I am going to have diner now, bye! 16:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :OK! Pierlot McCrooke 16:07, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yuri, any other pllans~? Pierlot McCrooke 08:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :It appears that some people feel we aren't free to edit this article. We should make sure to sort this out first. 13:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::They think we have stolen campings but i only taked over good inactive campngs that i dont want deleted Pierlot McCrooke 14:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::And that is a good thing, but I see that there could be a problem if the original owner should return... I will ask Dimitri if there are any existing rules concerning such matters. I am sure we will be allowed to keep editing. 14:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Store and fun house I see all campings have a fun house and a convenience store, and they're about all the same. Maybe you could just fuse these "facilities" into one paragraph, saying "all Newhaven Campings have..."? 10:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yuri could you also design logos for the campings? Pierlot McCrooke 11:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::We will fuse them together right away @pierlot, do we really need a logo for each camping? 11:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes so each camping has its own indentity. But they have to be in the Newhaven Campings style Pierlot McCrooke 11:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am afraid I disagree. This is becoming a nice article and stuffing it with camping logo's would ruin it. I just added two nice pictures to add some 'green' to the article. What do you think? 12:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Why have you deleted the Fountain evening? Pierlot McCrooke 12:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I am sorry, I must have deleted it while cleaning up the article. I'll place it back. 12:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) @Logos: Why not? Pierlot McCrooke 13:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Do you have any palns yuri? Pierlot McCrooke 10:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Plans, yes! A lot of them in fact. Why do you ask? 11:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Because it is important Pierlot McCrooke 12:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you making logos for every separate camping?! That's just bizarre. Simplify simplify! 14:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC)